Lady In The Water
by Neo-Queen Serenity
Summary: What happen when its a normal day in the park with Serena Darien and Rini when Serena suddenly disappeared and a year pass and now Rini is wanted. R&R my summary sucks oh well!
1. Chapter 1

Lady In The Water

Chapter 1: Taken

She sat there on a pink blanket as she watched her soon-to-be-husband playing frizbee with therefuture daughter. Serena laughed as Rini's hat went flying away. Rini turned to watch were the hat went after seeing were it went she dashed. Serena and Darien were shocked were was there daughter they then dashed to find her. Finally they saw her about to jump into the lake to swim to her hat.

"Rini wait."But before she knew it Rini had jumped in.

Serena and Darien ran to the dock and saw that she was swimming back, Serena sighed in relief.

"Here Rini let me help you." With that Serena pulled her up out of the ice cold water. Serena then glanced down and spoke," Oh I better grab your coat." As Darien gave her his. Serena reached out to grab the coat when out of no were a hand grabbed hers and pulled her in. Darien gasped as he peired to see were his love was, she was know where in sight. Without hesitating he wipped out his cellphone and called 911. The police arrived and looked everywere no body in sight, she was gone.

One Year Later

Darien on his porch as he watched his once future daughter play in the pool. It was a clear sunny day not a cloud in sight and Rini was playing with Trista in the pool. Darien smiled at the two. The three of them went everywhere as one big happy family. It seemed such a long time since Serena had disappeared. It had started off with searching for a couple days, then weeks, monthes, and then a year passed by. But Darien moved on, still his heart belonged to Serena.

" Darien get in come on." Trista laughed as Darien approuched them. He shook his head no and laughed.

"Daddy come on please." Rini winned.

He finially agreed and was about to get in when all of a sudden dark gloomy grey clouds approuched. He started stoming out of the blue. Immediantly they got out and went inside the power was out and it was pitch black. Darien and Trista took Rini to her room.Trista and Rini sat on her bed as Darien took a flashlight out and went to light some candles. he walked down the stairs and into the living room. he than stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He flashed the light there...nothing. It happened again he flashed the light...again nothing. So he than shrugged it off and turned to face his way when he gasped. There he met face to face with soft powder blue eyes. She looked so much like...

"Serena?" Darien asked. Wrong choice to speak the girls eyes turned blood red her white straight teeth turned into large fangs. She had wings come out of her back with that she had a slithering tail. Her hair turned black with red sreaks. She turned into a gargoyle.

"Darien save me." She said in a soft voice.

"Serena what has..." He was cut off

"Darien you fool look what you have done to me. You could have saved me from him now he is coming for your daughter. I have come to warn you." She said in a much harsher tone.

"From who Serena?" Darien asked.

"My name is Demona I can not tell you who I am yet but he is coming. I will try to see you again But I can not tell you who he is." Demona said as she layed a claw on him.

With that she disappeared and the power came on and the storm disappeared. Rini and Trista ran down the stairs to Darien.

"Trista we need to talk privatly." Was all he said


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: So sorry i haven't updated i have volleyball and basket ball and well birthdays and my friend is leaving so yeah again sorry. but i need 10 reviews to add three chapters over Christmas break. So here ya go.**

**Chapter 2 Regret**

He sat there with Trista he had told her the whole story of the gargoyle known as Demona. All Trista could do is sit there wide eyed. He waited for a response. After all it was 10:30 and a full moon witch kinda creeped him out. Rini was tucked in bed and asleep. Trista looked at Darien and spoke, "Darien small lady needs to be in the future safe and sound." Darien nodded and than looked up at the stairs where his once future daughter slept. He was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a brillant flash of light outside and then a wolf sat on a hill howling. It than looked at them its blue eyes full of sadness. It than continued to howl its song of sadness. Then the light struck again and the wolf was gone." That was so weird we really need to call the scouts." Trista said. Darien nodded and then they proceeded to call the scouts

Later

The scouts and Darien sat around the coffee table thinking about what to do. "HEY I HAVE AN IDEAL!" Mina yelled and then gasped as Reye placed a hand over Mina's mouth. "Shhh you'll wake Rini up with your big mouth. No wonder why you and Serena were mistaken as twins." Reye said. This upset everyone including Reye. Though Serena and Reye got in fights they were very good friends better than Molly and Serena. " It's been a whole year since Serena went missing and no clues whats so ever besides that creepy gargoyle." Lita said shrugging and then grabing a cookie that she had made. The scouts all sighed when they heard a crash from upstairs. They then gasped and ran upstairs to Rini's room. Darien stood in horror as the wolf they saw earlier looked at Rini with sad eyes. Darien than steeped forward even though the scouts said stay back.

The wolf looked at him and then got off the bed and looked at him. The wolf was black and its sides glowed silver and on its forehead was a weird symbol, the wolf wore two blue hooped earrings on each ear. Slowly Darien approuched the Wolf and to his surprise the wolf went up to him. Then the wolf layed its head on his lap. Darien slowly lifted the wolf up and took her downstairs. He slowly and gentely placed the Wolf on the couch. He glanced at the Wolf's side to his surprise the wolf was bleeding. Luckily since he was practicing to be a doctor he helped the wolf.

Later after helping the wolf. Darien sat there the wolf's head on his lap. Slowly putting her head he spoke," Don't you think its weird that this wolf was just looking at Rini and didn't even bark or attack." The scouts looked at each other and nodded. "Maybe it knows us." Amara said. Darien looked at her and spoke,"Maybe."

TBC


End file.
